


Succest story

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, Angst, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: I wroted that, because i still self-harming . I needed write what i feel, but i didin't want writing about myself. So i maked fiction story . Never happened, i don't make  money with that etc 1960s





	Succest story

Keith sit on the dark kitchen. His eyes were focused to knife what lay on the white table. Others were out, so he could do it, it was his way to get all bad out. Was alredy night,only moonlight make light to the room. Keith moved slowly to take long and sharp knife, and sitted back to the black chair. He had alredy open brandy bottle on the table it was half done . He didin't switch lights on. It was good to not seeing anything. 

" It's just some scars, nothing else."

Keith thought on his mind, and make first cut. It wasen't long, but blood run out of his skin like water on the shower. Keith didin't feel pain and did another and another. He took long sip of his bottle too. He didin't hear outside door open. 

" Fucking condoms, i always forget them! I was so close to get some nice girl."

John thought angry on his mind. He wearing some white t-shirt and tight black jeans. Also he had blue and soft denim jacket. His hair was black like winter nights and narrow face looked like fox who was hunting food. He looked good. He switch light to little and messy hallway. John looked first all his jacket pockets, but they weren't here. So he thought they might be on the kitchen. What was on the next room. 

Keith was almost done. His arm bleeded much blood. He feeled relaxed, and better. Like all pain was suddenly left him. No love worries, no Townshend saying shit or Roger punch him to face. " I'm free." He thought in silence. Then he hear how kitchen door opened quickly with loud creak. lights switch on, and all worst nightmares come to true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John didin't know what he would feel first. growing shock ? Angry ? He just saw Keith. His best friend laying on the kitchen chair, arm bleeding blood to the floor. Messy hair and dirty clothes. Opened brandy bottle, and suffering and shocked brown eyes.This was the true nightmare. 

 

"KEITH !"

John yelled and look to Keith again. Keith blushed like a little kid who was just stole lollipop on the store. 

" I...Can.. Explain."

Keith said with a broken voice. He stand up and tried hide what he was did. It didin't work, more blood drop to the floor, and his alredy dirty t-shirt. 

" Keith.. Can i see it ?"

John asked, still feeled uncomfortable. 

Keith didin't have another choice, so he sitted to the chair again, and take his bloody hand away of these scars what he was maked. John taked quickly steps to Keith. He taked another chair, and sitted opposite to Keith. John took Keith's arm to his hand carefully. Room smell so bad right now like dead body, and somewhere they could hear train. 

" Why ?"

John asked curiosly, and looked sad eyes to Keith. Keith didin't look him. He cannot too much pain. 

" It's not your business."

Keith answered with cold voice.

" I don't fucking care if it is or if it's not. You are my best friend. How you can drumming if you get blood poisoning ! "

John said back with dark, cold voice. Keith didin't notice. 

" Keith look at me !"

John yelled 

Before Keith answered or even looked John, Roger and Pete come to home. They laughed like teens what were had sex first time. 

" It was hell good drive Rog you should go to some fucking race !.."

Pete said before he realize what happened on the kitchen. 

" Don't look."

Keith said and hoped he could fade away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Why Keith why ? You know how stupid thing this is ! What we can do if you suddenly do too deep scars ? "

Roger yelled full volume.They were now all around on the kitchen table. Pete and Roger stand and smoked cigarettes. John was disinfect Keith's scars and they sit. Scars looked still awful, but didin't bleed so much anymore. Floor was still full of blood. They were opened little window to make smoke go away. 

" STOP YELLING TO KEITH."

John yelled to Roger, and Roger suddenly take two step back. Stepping to Keith's blood

" HE IS IDIOT !"

Roger yelled back, and looked disgusting to have Keith's blood on his expencive black shoes. Keith couldn't take that all anymore. He stardet cry. His tears drop to his shirt, and then to floor. 

" Good you cry, you feel something."

Roger said and stumb out his cigarette.

" ROGER STOP NOW."

Pete and John Yelled same time. 

" Fine you two are too blind to see. I hope you two can take care of this awful crybaby."

Roger said with angry, disgustin voice, Then he left the kitchen. 

" THANKS FOR DESTROYING MY SHOES!"

He yelled, took car keys on the table and leaved house with a loud bang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will continue some lovely day ~ By Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you have a good day


End file.
